


Sweet Dreams

by honeypressed



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Family Bonding, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, bri spammed me at 1am and i said Yes I Will, if i have to reedit my fics to add spacing someone will get hurt, im joking, take them if you will, those are Real tags okay, was the spacing on my fics so little ???, what else do i tag oh god its just Fluff, yes ive been writing a lot of plotless fluff lately No Dont Ask Me Why, yes skz are a family no i wont shut up about this, yes those are minbin hyunsung and chanlix crumbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypressed/pseuds/honeypressed
Summary: “Sweet dreams,” Seungmin murmurs quietly, moves a little to kiss Jeongin’s forehead in the little space where it is not covered by his fringe.There is no one to see him do it; this is his little secret.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Briee_elle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briee_elle/gifts).



> so bri spammed my tumblr dms abt how Soft jeongin is when he sleeps and we Projected them onto seungmin........ yea thats the fic basically hhhhh yes ive posted like 3 short fics in a row no i will not be returning to long fics . im lying i have a 7k jeongmin in the works dont hack into my laptop pls <3 
> 
> i hope that this plotless fluff brightens your day a little!!

_But for you, more than anyone else_

_I hope your night is peaceful_

_I hope your night isn’t painful_

* * *

Seungmin had always been more fond of Jeongin than anyone else. It wasn’t like he was playing favourites or anything, but Jeongin was the only one that was younger than him in the group, and he had always wanted a younger brother of sorts. Maybe that’s why he always finds everything Jeongin does endearing, and always wants to bother him just to see Jeongin whine and complain.

But more than anything, he had always found Jeongin’s sleeping face to be particularly interesting.

“You sound like a creep,” Jisung says.

“We all take pictures of each other when we sleep,” Seungmin says flatly. He _knows_ for a fact that Jisung has _a lot_ of pictures in his gallery that if their manager ever found, he would be made to delete them.

“… You sound like a creep with loving intentions,” Jisung amends.

“A stalker?” Hyunjin offers, finally looking up from his phone.

“Both of you are reading too many webtoons,” Seungmin sighs. “I’m just saying that he looks peaceful when he sleeps, you know. It’s not like we get a lot of opportunities to rest for long, it’s nice to see him relaxing.”

“Ah, young love,” Changbin says as he passes through the living room, and dodges the pillow Seungmin lobs in his general direction.

Even with their teasing, it’s not like they don’t do the same. There must be hundreds of photos that every one of them have of each other sleeping in the most unattractive poses – it’s just that Seungmin is the one that happens to post more photos of Jeongin sleeping on their Instagram. And film Jeongin sleeping on Skz-Talker that somehow makes it to the final cut. And is caught by the camera as he fawns over a sleeping Jeongin in Skz-Diary.

Okay, so _maybe_ he has a thing for watching Jeongin sleep.

He realises it’s probably a little creepy though, so he starts to restrain himself to just within the four walls of their dorm, or the few instances when a camera isn’t on them when they’re in their changing rooms. Perhaps he likes watching Jeongin sleep so much is because of how _peaceful_ Jeongin looks then. It reminds him that Jeongin is still young, that despite his height and witty quips and his motto of living only one day, he will always be their _maknae_ in the end.

Recently, they haven’t been getting much rest at all as a group. There are solos to practice and record for, a comeback that needs to be perfected, and scripts for shows that they need to read and prepare for.

It’s nothing they haven’t done before, but the excitement between them is more palpable than ever compared to their previous comebacks. Is it because it’s their first full album, or is it because they’re sure all the songs on the album will be to Stays liking, or maybe is it even because their last-minute title track change had even been _approved_? Or maybe it’s a combination of all three factors, but they’re all incredibly excited for the comeback.

Which means they spend more and more hours in the dance practice room, in the recording studios, in the salon – and in turn means less rest for all of them.

Rest becomes confined to the hours of two and six in the morning, and sometimes not even then. They have to find rest in other hours; the half hour after lunch, the ten minutes when they’re waiting to record, the long hours in the stylist chair as they get their hair done.

For all of their excitement and anticipation, they are rewarded double. The reaction to their new music is more than they could have ever asked for, and there is pride in their voices when they talk about their fans and how hard they’re working too. Along with their official comeback also means sleep really does become the last thing on their minds, and filming for various reality shows means working till late, late hours of the night and when they do get back to their dorm it’s almost time to get ready for the next day already.

It makes the rare day of rest they have in between schedules all the more precious. One Friday evening when they finish practice for the day, their manager tells them that the weekend is theirs, and there’s a small but happy chorus of sighs that resound around the van.

Most of them make a beeline for either the shower or their beds, but Chan makes for the kitchen. When Seungmin emerges from his shower, hair dripping and neck wet, Chan’s got some ramyeon ready for them.

“We’ve worked well,” Chan says, smiling.

He, Seungmin, Minho and Felix settle down to eat as the other half of the group take their turn in the shower. Being able to eat ramyeon without worrying about how their face will be puffy the next morning is probably one of the best feelings that they could have, and a warm atmosphere burgeons between them when the rest of them finally join.

By the time they finish eating and cleaning up, they’re more asleep than awake and Chan shoos them off to bed.

Seungmin doesn’t quite remember much after eating; he knows that he’d sat down on the sofa after eating, intending to just use his phone for a while before actually going to bed, but then some of the other members had settled down around him as well.

It had been warm, and smelled like home and there was another body against his and he couldn’t remember when he last felt so _comfortable_. His phone had slipped from his grasp and his eyes had closed and someone took his glasses off for him and then – he had fallen asleep.

His sleep was dreamless – or maybe it wasn’t, and he just forgot them. When he wakes up, he wakes up warm like how he fell asleep, and the smell of home in his nose had changed to something else. It still smells like home, but there’s something a little different to it.

Stretching a little, Seungmin opens his eyes and yawns. He can’t move his arms because he feels some sort of weight on them and doesn’t want to wake up anyone else that might be sleeping around him.

When his vision finally clears, he can’t help but smile. They really had fallen asleep in a pile. He’s not too sure how everyone was positioned in the beginning, but now Hyunjin and Jisung are on the floor with some blankets draped over them. Minho and Changbin were curled up against each other on the long part of the sofa, and Chan was on the floor, nestled in the crook, head against Changbin’s chest with Felix’s head on his lap.

And he – he had fallen asleep sitting up, but had slipped down a little over the night so that his head is near Minho’s. In his arms is _Jeongin_ , facing him and still sleeping soundly, face made unpinched by sleep and looking so much like the Jeongin that he remembers meeting for the first time all those years ago that Seungmin can’t help but smile.

His arms are trapped from where Jeongin is hugging him around his middle, but he doesn’t mind. He only hopes that Jeongin has slept well, has had a good night.

Once again, like walking a familiar, loved path, Seungmin’s eyes trace over Jeongin’s messy hair. His eyebrows, his eyelashes; the familiar mouth and the cute nose; his cheeks and chin and curve of his neck and everything that is Jeongin. Thinks about how he likes the light in Jeongin’s eyes when he’s excited and the high of his voice when he’s laughing and the feeling of Jeongin’s arms around him.

Thinks about how Jeongin smells like home and adoration and love at the same time and how he always wants Jeongin to have a good night.

“Sweet dreams,” Seungmin murmurs quietly, moves a little to kiss Jeongin’s forehead in the little space where it is not covered by his fringe.

There is no one to see him do it; this is his little secret.

What is not such a little secret is him starting to realise what his feelings for Jeongin are – but right now, he doesn’t need to worry about that yet. Right now, he settles back down into the warmth of family and home and lets the familiarity wash over him like a blanket.

Sleep is easy to come back to him, and he falls asleep within a few moments.

(“sweet dreams,” jeongin whispers. he’d already been on the verge of waking up after feeling seungmin shift and stretch against him. there is love in the corner of his smile when he remembers seungmin’s wish and kiss, and decides there is no harm in returning what he has been given.

a little kiss on seungmin’s cheek – the left one, the one that seungmin himself likes because he says it’s a little chubbier – and jeongin closes his eyes again.)

The room settles back down into sleep, warmer than ever before.

**Author's Note:**

> my [Tumblr](https://yeongwonlino.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/yeongwonlino/)! lyrics at the beginning are taken from hyuk's 'a long night' <3


End file.
